One in the Same
by onwingsofsnark
Summary: What if, for once, these two were one in the same, that the hero was also the villain, and the heroine also the villainess?
1. Lady Lorelei's Arrival

**Nixiesocean: I've been attempting to figure out how exactly to start this story. I knew I didn't want to start with "Once Upon a Time". So I started with a thought.**

**Also, I've been changing names around too see what fits this story the most, expect it to change a few times. But you'll probably know what it is, as the summary isn't going to change much.**

**So, with nothing else to say, I give you my first chapter.**

_Chapter 1: Lady Lorelei's Arrival_

_Hero: The protagonist of a story. Male. Represents "Good"._

_Heroine: The protagonist of a story. Female. Represents "Good"._

_Villain: The antagonist of a story. Male. Represents "Evil"._

_Villainess: The antagonist of a story. Female. Represents "Evil"._

_-_

_What if, for once, these two were one in the same, that the hero was also the villain, and the heroine also the villainess?_

_-_

I sigh, push that piece of parchment aside, and continue writing my letter. Before you begin to ask questions, let me answer them.

I'm not your average princess. I have one brown eye and one blue eye, courtesy of my parents, Queen Hannah of Bavar and King Marcus Jonas of Hanor. A couple years before yours truly was born, my grandparents on my father's side, died. First went the king, Jonas Matthew, the commoners say my grandmother died of a broken heart, unable to continue without her beloved husband, and died soon after.

I don't remember them: I never knew them. But it makes my father and my aunt sad when I ask about them. The court says my aunt looks like my grandmother and my father, my grandfather. Regardless, I'm a true mix of a southerner and a northerner. My hair is a mix of red-brown and blonde. I'm paler than the native Bavarans, but darker than the native Hanorans. My face isn't perfectly rugged – like my father – nor delicate like my mother's. I'm slim, and, luckily, my aunt insisted that front-tie corsets be fashion, rather than the obnoxious back-tie ones that make it hard to breathe.

But, as you might assume, this story isn't about _me_. It's about my eldest brother, Matthew Marcus.

He's six foot two and well built, almost exactly like my father, and in turn, my grandfather. My aunt claims my father could hunt as well as the master hunter – and better. But, those two are nothing compared to Matthew. When I was born he was three, and already shooting a small Matthew-sized bow, practicing with a little dagger (wooden) and running up and down the palace halls.

My mother couldn't tame him, and even my "wild" father couldn't. Matthew is odd. When I was eight, the earliest memory I have of this type of incident, my mother attempted to get the wild Matthew to settle down and talk with the other girls.

He ran into the Royal Forest, but not far. My mother's guards (trained by my Uncle, the lord of Aevron's Pass) caught him soon after he went into the tree line. But the escape didn't deter Hannah of Diamond Coast. For the next three years she attempted to get Matthew to meet girls, even to speak with them. The only girls (besides Mother and Aunt Mercy) Matthew ever spoke with were my twin Sarah, cousin Adelle and I.

There was a drastic difference between Matthew (the oldest) and James (the middle child). James was only a year younger than Matthew, but more social. James is an eclectic mix. He's slim, like Mother, Sarah and I, but still strong. He likes to swordfight, and loves girls. Sarah and I expect him to be wed first. His hair is dark, like Mother's, but curly like Father's. He also has Father's eyes.

When Sarah and I were eleven, Mother caught James kissing a maid. Said maid no longer works at the palace and James now has one of Uncle Renold's highly-trained guards tailing him constantly.

Sarah looks nothing like the mix _I_ am. She's a beautiful replica of Mother. Beautiful from head to toe and wears elegance like a cape. I'm jealous. She dances perfectly, can remember every title of the kingdom, and _still_ speak the subtle language of court. All of this, I am unable to do.

I read. Like Mother, I learn and listen. I'm very good at offending men, though.

Enough of our family.

When I was fifteen _she_ came.

Lady Lorelei of Southern Crossroads was trouble from the start. When she exited the carriage (I still remember every bit of this) my family was lined up, as we were taught. Matthew was eighteen, James seventeen, Sarah and I were fifteen. Father was first, and greeted her as custom dictated.

"Lady Lorelei, we welcome you to the palace of Hielkt." Father bowed, followed by all of us in age order.

Lady Lorelei was seventeen. She was five foot three, and, if it was possible, more beautiful than Sarah. While Sarah was humble about her prettiness, Lorelei flaunted it. She wore flattering clothing that set off her rather northern visage. Her golden hair was wavy and her eyes were bluer than Father's.

Immediately, her eyes were drawn to me.

Father smiled and strode away, formalities done. I attempted to escape, but she was a true fox, and caught me with Sarah.

"You two are obliviously Princesses Sarah Katarina and Hannah Mikaela." She curtsied beautifully. Sarah smiled and nudged me.

"Pleased you meet you, Lady Lorelei." We said in time.

Her pearly white teeth showed. "We shall be good friends," With that said, she purposefully strode away, her heavy cloak (for it was autumn) trailing a few inches behind her.

I turned to Sarah and muttered, "I don't trust that minx."

Her dark eyes turned on me, "Hannah, allow her time. She'll be better with time. You'll see."

I began walking away, "All I see is a court flirt wanting to break hearts for fun."

She caught up, and frowned at me. "Maybe first impressions aren't everything."

"Maybe they are." I sighed. "What do you want to do, aside from embroidery?"

Sarah laughed. "Watch James fight at the sword circle?" I took her arm and we strode off, truly sisters.

-

My friend, David Michael, is similar to me. We're like brothers, only he's my second-cousin. Breaking Hanoran tradition, Great-Uncle David named his son after himself, making my cousin (when he gains his title) Baron David Michael II. His blonde hair is straight, not like my mass of curls, and his eyes are darker. He's shorter by a few inches, and leaner.

But we're friends, through thick and thin. David's covered up for me when Mother insists on my speaking with those of the "fairer" gender. Women are an entirely different _species_ to me.

But David and I are so similar it's a wonder we don't fight.

He met me in the stables and already had Heart of Autumn (a descendent of my uncle's horse, Winter's Chill) and Southern Wind (a nod to my mother's ancestry) saddled.

That's when _Lady_ Lorelei ambushed me.

"Your Highness!" She almost squealed. "I did not know you rode!" But, of course, she did. _Everyone_ in the kingdom knows I hunt with a passion. She turned to my poor cousin. "And my lord!"

He took her pale hand. "Lord David Michael, my lady." His eyes were trained on her face. I shook my head and mounted Heart of Autumn. Southern Wind was anxious to ride, and neighed softly, blowing some hay around. Lorelei coughed. With that, David regained his senses, "The stables are no place for a lady," He explained and led her out.

"David…" I growled. I was becoming uneasy with the unusual courtesy my cousin was giving to this lady.

He turned back to me, his eyes slightly unfocused. "Go on without me, Matthew, I'll catch up in a little bit." He closed the man-sized door behind him and I almost spooked my horse, whose ears were pointing toward me and my aura of annoyance.

I kicked Heart of Autumn into a gallop after the stable hands yanked the big doors open. The cool autumn air felt nice of my heated face and I exercised my favorite horse until I saw David on Southern Wind riding up behind me. Already Autumn was beginning to sweat.

I pointed my horse at him, "Ready to lose, _cousin_?"

He grinned in a way only he could managed, "Eat my dust, _cousin_." David kicked Southern Wind into a gallop and sped off, leaving me gaping. I regained senses and forced Heart of Autumn into a fast canter, knowing that Sothern Wind would tire first and slow up, leaving me the option of galloping to the finish.

-

I didn't bother to watch James fight, as soon as I saw David come with Lady Lorelei, I left. She saw me, but I made the excuse to Sarah that I had my tutor's work to finish.

She knows I lied because I had finished it this morning before Lorelei had arrived, but said lady needn't know that. Sarah nodded and I walked off. As always, no lordlings made contact with me, though I was highly eligible.

James saw me leave too, I'm sure. But I didn't care. I walked straight to my room and sat down to write to Isaac Renold and Adelle Mercy.


	2. Children's Fables

**Nixiesocean: I'm so happy to see the reviews! I hope you like this. I'm not going to tell you what the fairy tale is. Bwhahaha!**

_**Responses:**_

_**InChrist-Billios**_**: Now that you point out that Hannah is rather stereotypical, I notice it. (haha!) I didn't really see that, but I guess she sort-of is. And you assume Hannah is the heroine! (Evil grin)**

_**FaylinnNorse**_**: I think of David as a good supportive friend. He enjoys hunting, but doesn't have the passion (obsession?) with it as Matthew.**

_**Thai Libre**_**: I refuse to tell you the plot – then what fun would that be?**

**Enjoy chapter two.**

_Chapter 2: Children's Fables_

In a month, Lorelei had become a glittering jewel of the court, renowned for her grace, beauty and elegance.

I didn't like it. My aunt once had that title, but had long forsaken it for the much simpler title of "lady". Although my cousins were of royal blood, it was unlikely they would even inherit the throne due to the fact that even if Matthew didn't marry, James surely would.

Adelle visited me after the first month of Lorelei's introduction to the court, and, oddly enough, Lorelei declined a ball in celebration of her new title.

It was of little consequence, as Adelle Mercy was my favorite among my first cousins. The eldest, Isaac Renold, was too ambitious and the younger, Jonas Gideon, was too aloof. Adelle and I matched well. While Sarah was my opposite, Adelle was similar.

I greeted her at the gates, without much ado because she had already been greeted formally as a baby visiting the heir of the throne, and again when she turned sixteen. Adelle was seventeen.

We walked the halls, talking about life at Aevron's Pass and life at the winter palace. I agreed that the palace of Hielkt was boring, and asserted life at Aevron's Pass was _much_ more interesting (Adelle disagreed).

This was when Adelle Mercy met Lady Lorelei. Of course, her ladyship was perfect, as usual. She curtsied prettily and spoke softly, "It is a pleasure to meet you, Miss Adelle Mercy," Neither Adelle nor I missed the implication of Lorelei's title.

"I have heard much about you, Lady Lorelei." Adelle swept a passable curtsy.

"Your father owns Aevron's Pass?" As we tried to walk away, she followed us, continuing to pester Adelle and I.

"Yes, your ladyship," Adelle murmured.

Lorelei cocked her head, "That is the new holding, is it not? Given to Guardsman Renold Smithson for good works benefiting the Crown?"

"Yes, your ladyship." I was sure Adelle was tired of everyone knowing her father's lands weren't the oldest in Hanor.

"I see. Not even a half-century old." She smiled sweetly at Adelle and walked off.

When she was out of earshot I whispered, "Enter Lady Lorelei, court gossip, beauty and flirt. Her current project is David." We knew which David I spoke of.

-

When I least expected it, that is, when I was back from hunting in the Royal Forest and soaked in sweat, Lady Lorelei appeared. I say "appeared" because I didn't notice her walk up to David and I.

"Good afternoon, Your Highness, and your lordship." She said softly and swept us a perfect curtsy.

"And you, Lady Lorelei," I attempted to sound cordial. I gave her a bow, "But if you will excuse me…" I trailed off. She nodded and smiled sweetly at David. I walked away. I knew David would fall head over heels.

I looked back once and already Lorelei clung to him like tree sap and whispered. Her giggles carried this far, and I couldn't help but noticed how at ease David seemed. It bothered me how quickly my friend had taken to Lorelei. I looked back once, and saw them walking slowly talking about trivial things.

It wouldn't have bothered me as much as it did if I didn't know how disinterested in women David was.

I found Adelle and Hannah walking, arms linked.

"Morning ladies," I said with a formal bow.

Hannah's unnerving eyes met mine, "Adelle just met Lorelei." She said simply.

"I assure you there is nothing for you to fear of Lorelei, Adelle," I tried to act gentlemanly, but I couldn't resist adding, "If you are a female." I smiled and walked off.

I heard Hannah whisper; "She's been following him since she arrived."

I sighed and headed to by rooms to bathe. I hoped Lorelei would stay far away from me… and for that matter… David.

-

I laughed. "He's bothered by her." I explained. "He doesn't like how persistent she is." Adelle sighed. Her green eyes met my miss-matched ones. "What?"

She shook her head. "Do you remember the fable from when we were really little? The one my mother told us?"

"_The Lion and the Frog_?" Adelle nodded. "It's just a children's tale, Adelle. It didn't actually happen. Even the commoners know that."

"But it did!" My cousin asserted. "The lion was Uncle Marcus, the frog, Aunt Hannah and my mother was the maiden in it!"

I laughed, "You almost convinced me, Adelle. I agree the Royal Forest is old and odd, but _enchanted_? Besides, why wouldn't my father tell me?"

Her eyes seemed to penetrate into my head. "Because he knew it wouldn't change anything. My mother told me because I asked. When your mother first came to Hanor – when she was ten – she hated it, hated Uncle Marcus and was very good friends with my mother. She left because Uncle Marcus avoided her or acted less than civil." Adelle stopped. "He hunted avidly." She whispered, her eyes large.

I stopped, hands on my hips. "Are you implying that Matthew is going to turn into a lion and his true love will become a frog? And one of us maidens is going to have to rescue them?"

"No…" Adelle trailed off. "I think it's going to be something entirely different."

-

I sighed as I looked out my window. The Royal Forest taunted me. I loved to hunt there, it was always so mysterious and I knew I could catch a doe or buck in it, even a mountain lion. I eagerly polished my bow, tested its strings, honed my knife, and rubbed oil onto my boots. A knock at my door took me out of my passion.

It opened. My mother's head appeared. "I hope you are not planning to go hunting, Matthew." She told me sternly. I looked away. "I _know_ you are! I told you, Matthew, we have dinner tonight. The cook is complaining because you overload her with meat she _does not_ have enough room to hold!"

I breathed deeply. "I do not hunt because I want meat, mother. I… enjoy it greatly."

She sighed. "You are too much like your father, do you know that?" She entered and sat on the chair I rarely used. "When we first met, he was trying to get away by hunting. The second time, after I had been here for a while, he took me hunting."

"And you fell off you horse, he caught you and that is when you knew you were in love." I rolled my eyes and continued to perfect my gear.

"No." Her tone made me look up. "Your father chased after a silver doe, and when we came around a bend, there was an old lady, we had trespassed on her lands. We forced into the shape of an animal. Me? A frog. Your father became a lion."

I snorted. "There is no magic in the Royal Forest. I have been in there enough times to know."

"Then you are ignorant." She hissed and stood. "Her dress spun around her waist as she exited my room. "And ignorance is not bliss." She slammed the door.

I gaped after her. _My mother… a believer in children's fables?_

I shook my head and continued to rub oil into my boots, ensuring every inch of the leather was waterproofed.

-

**Review please.**


	3. Preparation

**Nixiesocean: At the request of the reviewers, I have changed the scene-changing layout. It will now tell you who the narrator is. On another note: yes! I am updating!**

_**Responses:**_

_**InChrist-Billios**_**: Did you get my PM? I sent you a list of characters.**

_**FaylinnNorse**_**: Lorelei is quite dangerous. She's much like her namesake (hehe!).**

_**ThaiLibre**_**: I tried to elongate the time spent in each PoV. Maybe this will help a little bit for you.**

**For all those as confused as Billios, here is the shortened, condensed character list.**

**King Marcus Jonas**** & ****Queen Hannah****: Crown Prince Matthew Marcus, Prince James Karl, Princess Sarah Katarina and Princess Hannah Mikaela**

**Lord Renold**** & ****Lady Mercy Anna****: Isaac Renold, Adelle Mercy and Jonas Gideon**

**Lord David Michael (Son of ****Baron David**** from **_**Rose Petals**_

**Lady Lorelei Truda (Lady of Southern Crossroads)**

_Chapter 3: Preparation_

_-Hannah-_

My mother visited Adelle and I while we were in my parlor. I was playing the pianoforte and Adelle singing. I stood when she entered.

"Hannah," She started, and noticed Adelle, "Good morning, Adelle," My cousin curtsied. "I want you two to watch Matthew."

And that was that. No explanation, no reasons. Just "watch him". Why not have one of the Royal Guards watch him?"Yes, Mother," I murmured.

She eyed me and sighed. "Hannah," She whispered. Adelle, I saw out of the corner of my eye, bit her lip and looked around the room. "May I speak to you privately?"

I bowed my head. "Adelle is able to hear anything you might have to tell me, she will keep silent," I looked pointed at my cousin, who was frozen next to the door, her hand just about to open the door. I glanced sidelong at my mother, "And I would tell her after you left regardless."

The queen of Hanor sighed, "You are too much like your father," She muttered and sat. I smiled and beckoned Adelle over. She sat next to me and we awaited my mother's reasoning for coming.

"As you know," She started, "Mercy told you two a tale, _The Lion and the Frog_ I believe she called it." We nodded. "The first thing I have to tell you is this: it was real. I was a part of it, so was my lord and so was Mercy." She bowed her head. "I was the frog, your father the lion and Mercy the maiden who freed us." I glanced over at Adelle again; she had a small smile on her face. I sighed.

"So… how will this help us watch over Matthew?" I asked candidly.

Adelle spoke quietly, "It allows us to understand the past, and predict the future."

"Exactly," Mother replied, "Matthew will not let me near him, but you two are close – as close as a sister and a female cousin can get – to him." She stood and straightened her dress, "Also, keep an eye on Lady Lorelei for me." She smiled serenely, "I do not think she is quite as tame as she appears."

_-Matthew-_

I rubbed my hunting boots until they shone, then oiled my bow. I smiled and headed for the stables to brush off my horse and oil my saddle. On my way, I noticed Hannah and Adelle wandering the halls, speaking in hushed whispers. I shrugged and kept walking; I noticed them turn into the library.

Just outside the stables, I heard two voices. One: David, Two: Lorelei. I sighed and awaited their exit from the stables.

_"And what shall I get my fair lady?"_ I heard my friend ask.

Lorelei voiced one of the most annoying laughs ever created by women. _"Bring me the first flower your finger brushes."_

_"No animal pelts? No deer skin? No rabbit fur?"_ David replied.

I imagined Lorelei smiling sweetly at David. _"I can have my maid purchase those any time at the market. However, my dear, a flower plucked by your own fingers has much more meaning than a simple pelt." _I made a retching noise. David was entranced, I only hoped he'd realize his folly before she sent him home with his tail between his legs.

I opened the stable doors, and I saw David jump away from Lorelei, who caught my eyes as I walked to my horse. I bowed to the lady and pulled my horse out of the stall and walked back outside. I tied the horse to the post and went back into the stable for a brush.

I intentionally left the big doors open. David smiled at Lorelei, who now hung on his arm and they walked away. It wasn't long before I saw Hannah and Adelle come out to the stables.

"You know, Matthew, there are _stable hands_ for that." My sister told me from a distance. I rolled my eyes at her and continued brushing. "If not for your royal garb, one might think _you_ the stable hand, rather than the prince!" Adelle was silent. "Adelle, tell Matthew he is not respecting his post!"

My small cousin spoke, "Matthew, you are not respecting your post," She uttered monotonously. I laughed and continued brushing as they neared.

"We saw David and Lorelei," Hannah told me. "Is he her beau?"

"Not officially," I muttered.

"Do I sense jealously?" Hannah wondered aloud, winking her blue eye.

I turned to her. "No. Because jealously requires the want of what the other has, and I do not _desire_ what my friend has." Just to spite her, I tossed the dust-ridden brush at her, catching her all over her chest. "Nor should a _princess_ come out the stables in such a _fancy_ gown!"

She glared but didn't retaliate, which took the fun out of everything. I picked up the brush and turned back to my occupation. I saw Adelle silently stroking my horse's muzzle and quietly murmuring to it.

"David and I are to go hunting tomorrow." I told her.

"Are you?" She didn't sound surprised.

"We are." I stated. I gently patted my horse's hindquarters as I passed behind him. I continued brushing him down.

"Bring me something." Hannah said. This was the first time I had heard her ask for something as I went hunting. Normally, she ignored me.

"What would you like?" I asked.

"Something pretty." Adelle interjected. "Hannah loves pretty things."

Hannah looked shocked. "I do not! I mean, sure, they're nice-"

"You like them, every girl likes pretty things." I saw my cousin catch Hannah's eyes, "Even self-proclaimed Court rejects." Hannah stood and left, leaving Adelle and I with my horse. "She is irritable today," Adelle added.

"Do you want anything?" I thought it only chivalrous to ask.

"No." She whispered; eyes alight talking to the horse, "Only the next mare this beautiful stallion produces."

"A deal." I replied sticking out a slightly dirty hand for her to shake. She produced a kerchief and set it in my hand before shaking.

_-Hannah-_

I couldn't believe what Adelle had told my brother. _My brother_ of all people! As if having one wasn't bad enough, I had two, and one knew I liked necklaces and bracelets!

The sun set on the mountains of Hanor and dinner came before I saw Adelle again, who was animatedly speaking with Matthew, who was doing his best to ignore the whispers between David and Lorelei.

We sat in the informal dining room with Isaac speaking with James. Sarah came around and we struck up a conversation. My parents seemed to be off in their own little world until dessert came. Strawberries dipped in chocolate from the south and assorted candied fruits. I eagerly dug into the strawberries, ignoring the usual sweet meats and slices of cake.

"I don't understand Lorelei," Sarah was telling me, "Such a amiable girl, but she doesn't want a ball!"

"Maybe she doesn't like balls," I said after swallowing the strawberry chunk.

"But she loves dresses, she told me herself!" Sarah said, apparently exasperated. "_Plus_, it would be a good way to charm more men, which seems to be her occupation! The woman leaves no men for the rest of us less blest females!"

"Matthew hardly seems to care," I pointed out.

"Matthew!" She scoffed. In a less well-bred female, it would be called a snort.

"What? He's better than James, who is probably the male-incarnate of Lorelei."

Sarah turned to me, "At least _James_ doesn't spend all his time hunting."

I grinned maliciously, "Of course he spends his time hunting…" I trailed off. Sarah smacked me.

"That's _not_ what I meant! I meant… animals!" I raised an eyebrow, and earned another smack.

Night fell and we were sent to bed. I sighed and allowed myself to be hustled to bed. I fell into bed and slept soundly.

_-Matthew-_

The sun rose over the mountains, one of the most beautiful scenes in all Hanor. Likely the whole world. I dressed in my gear and went to David's door and knocked, hard.

No answer.

I knocked again, wondering why he hadn't awoken. Even if the sun didn't wake him, surely my knocks would, we were both light sleepers.

No answer.

Sighing, I tried a third time.

I heard someone moving around and the door opened. David had puffy eyes and looked quite sick.

"I hab a colb." He said through a stuffed-up nose.

"I see…" I leaned back on my heels. "I'll leave you to the physicians then." I said, turning on my heel. David sniffled and shut the door.

_I won't let a little cold get in the way of my hunt._ I told myself. I rarely got sick, so I wasn't worried. I caught a servant wandering the halls and told her to get a physician for Lord David. She curtsied nervously and sped off. I raised an eyebrow and kept walking.

I tacked my horse and mounted, making sure I had extra strings and full quiver of arrows. I left the stable doors open and galloped off toward the Royal Forest to hunt my quarry: Mother's so-called silver doe.


	4. Transformation

**Nixiesocean: An update! I'm amazing! Anyways… at the end of the chapter, you will understand which fairytale I'm parodying. And no, don't you scroll down just to find out.**

_**Responses:**_

_**InChrist-Billios**_**: Ah, yes. A rather funny quirk about Lorelei. At first, it was an excuse **_**not**_** to write a ball (because I felt lazy) but now I've figured out why! I hope you like this next chapter.**

_**FaylinnNorse**_**: Updating. Yes, Lorelei seems like the kind-of ball person (see above)**

_**Thai Libre**_**: Silver doe indeed.**

**Enjoy chapter 4. Please don't hate me!**

_Chapter 4: Transformation_

_-Matthew-_

I left Heart of Autumn at the treeline. The Royal Forest is a dense forest, and trees are close together. It's madness to try and ride a horse inside it. (I'm not quite sure why my parents tried). In any case, I walked deep into the forest to begin my hunt of the silver doe. Not ten minutes into the forest, I noticed small doe tracks on the game trail, eerily enough, the edges of the tracks were glazed in silver, and I assumed this was the silver doe's trail.

I barely noticed the forest gradually darkening around me; I was focused on my hunt. The tracks were easy to see in the dimming light of the forest; the tracks seemed to glow.

I ignored the little laughter that began to erupt around me, and blocked out the visions of eyes peering at me through the darkness. Finally, I broke into a clearing, where a small doe stood, eyes and ears pointed my way. She gazed on me intently, and didn't run when I drew my bow. I told myself to aim for the flank, then at least she'd be hurt and I could follow her even easier. She glowed in the darkening forest, hide brilliantly hued. I wondered how such an obvious creature survived in the darkness.

I met the doe's eyes. They were a calming blue. I drew my bow and laughed inside. _You're mine_, I told it mentally, _Mine! And I shall be known forever as the best hunter in all Hanor_.

I released. The doe didn't run as the twang of the bow echoed through the now-silent forest, all sounds of the wilderness went silent and I was numb as I watched in slow motion. My quarry didn't hesitate as the bow connected with its flank. The doe met my eyes as it fell to the forest floor with a thump.

Those calming eyes were wide open, seeing nothing any longer.

I, too, went black.

_-Hannah-_

I walked quietly, fuming about my brother's disappearance. He hadn't returned from the hunt, and it'd been two days. I heard voices around the corner and stopped, wary. I peered around the corner to catch the scene. The angelic-looking Lorelei sat on the stone bench, peering up at my cousin, David Michael, who looked broken.

Lorelei flipped her blonde hair. "Don't be silly, David!"

"But… Lorelei… you said…" She met his eyes and gave him one of her enchanting smiles. "You really don't care do you? You come and go, flirt and abandon, promise everything and give nothing." He gave her a swift bow. "I wish you luck finding a man who'll stay with you after your rotten side shows." He began walking away. He turned when she began to speak. She stood.

She shifted her weight, allowing the dress to cling to her hips. She winked at her former beau, "Have no fear, David. You'll know when _I_ come to town, wed and sparkling."

I decided I'd had enough. I leaned back and came around the corner. I curtsied at Lorelei, "Good Morning, Lady Lorelei."

"Good Morning, Your Highness," She murmured politely. I didn't miss the pointed look she gave my cousin before she walked away. David turned and began leaving the area. I swiftly caught up and tried to cheer him up.

"Think of it this way, at least you don't have to appease her any longer." I said.

He whirled on me. "You don't understand, Hannah." His eyes were sad but his voice was angry. "You don't know how badly she used me…" He sighed and turned away. "You'll never understand."

I grabbed his hand and spun him to meet my face. "_ 'You'll never understand'_? What's that supposed to mean? That the mis-colored, mixed-up princess will never understand what you're going through? How can you say that to me?"

"Easily," He muttered, "When your friend goes missing in the God-curst forest and all your hopes of a happy marriage are crushed, you'll understand."

"You're selfish." I told him. "You're afraid of letting your heart show because one painted doll tore it out and crushed it beneath her feet." He didn't meet my eyes. "I know it what it's like to not want anyone to see you." I told him gently. "How do you think I feel, mis-matched eyes, not beautiful enough for princes to come, an older sister who's the life of the court and two older brothers who are both too busy to notice their youngest?"

He raised his eyes, "At least you've grown up in your turmoil. Mine's been thrust on me."

I set my jaw. "You'll learn, David, that not all women are like her. Some just want to find a man who won't hurt them."

I walked away, leaving my cousin stunned. I figured my work here was done.

_-Matthew-_

"Ugh…" I moaned. I opened my eyes and looked around the room, I was in a dark, dismal room, and my coverings were torn and only covered the lower portion of my body, while all the mirrors were smashed. I groaned and tried to sit up, did so, my heard joints crackling, I had a weird idea of jumping off the bed and stretching my body. Finding this to be a good idea, I rolled off the bed and landed on my hands and feet. I looked down.

My hands were covered in fine, golden hairs. My arms were covered in this weird fur. I wiggled my fingers. Five joints moved up and down. I allowed my body to take over and stretched my arms outward, feeling the joints up and down my back crackle. I saw thin claws extend from my fingers.

A yawn built up in my throat. So, I yawned.

It came out as a roar.

I stopped. Slowly, I turned my head and saw a tail, golden hairs all over, ending in a upside down teardrop shaped tuft of tawny colored hair. I didn't miss that my hips were also covered in fur. I wished the mirrors weren't shattered.

Slowly, on unsteady feet, I walked out my door. I swayed gently and tried to put the world into focus. I blinked and yawned once more.

In the center of the great all (also rather dark and dismal) and a basin. I knew water reflects, so I went over.

I wish I hadn't.

In the water a large cat stared back at me. It had great blue eyes and a large mane of the tawny hair that made up the end of the tail I'd seen. I opened my mouth and a large set of white teeth greeted me. As I blinked, so did the image.

My eyes widened.

_I'm a cat?_ I wondered. _I'm a human! I'm Matthew!_

"I'm Matthew!" I yelled to the hall. I was surprised to find I could still speak. "I'm Matthew Marcus, the prince of Hanor!"

"No need to yell," An elderly voice said. To my surprise (I'm getting tired of being surprised) an old woman walked into the light. She was dressed in a dark cloak and had silvery hair. Her eyes were also blue. "Now, you've been a bad boy!" She scolded. I sat and waited what she'd say. "Hunting after poor doe like a common wolf!" I blinked. I barely remembered hunting a doe earlier. "Now, you almost killed the poor thing, if I hadn't been there, why, I don't know what I'd've done!"

"Excuse me?"

"You know exactly what I'm saying, dolt!" She said, now growing very angry, "I raised that doe from when she was just a little baby, put such hard work into raising her to like me-"

"So that's why it didn't run?" I asked suddenly.

"_Let me speak!_" She boomed. I sighed and laid down, putting my chin on my arm. "Good kitty, now. You almost killed my doe." _We've established that._ I muttered internally. "To make you understand the severity of the action, I have placed you under a spell."

"_A spell?!_" I roared. "_A spell?!_ You think that just because your little piece of meat didn't have a name branded on it you can go around cursing people?"

The old woman tapped her chin with a long finger. "You know, I think your father said the same thing."

I rolled my eyes. "Not this again! My God, woman! You can't curse everyone you come across the just because they want your little meatpie for a pelt!"

She breathed deeply. "I will pretend I did not hear you call Diana a meatpie."

I groaned. "_Take off this spell._"

She laughed. "That's the fun thing! You see? I laid my trap, perfectly, for you!" I bared my teeth. "You, my son, are definitely in need of love." I rolled my eyes again. "Hunting in my forest must stop. You need a lady to take your attentions off your rather _unsocial_ tendencies." She patted my head. "Listen while I tell you the terms of your spell."

"For one year – starting now – you will remain in your form, a great lion." I moaned. _A year?_ "If within that year, a maiden falls in love, you will be freed!" Her eyes grew dark, "However, if the maiden does not fall in love with you, at the end of the year, _you will die_."

"Great!" I muttered, "Find a maid, make her fall in love, how hard can it be?"

"One final condition," She added. "You cannot tell the maiden who you are or about this spell." She began to fade away. "Remember, princeling, _one year_."

I sat with my mouth open. Insane ladies. How can a lion make a woman fall in love? I sat back down. _What maiden would willingly come here?_ I sighed.

My ears perked up as I heard crashes about the forest outside my hall.


	5. The Lion

**Nixiesocean: So, I'm updating. I made a change, to make the story flow a little better and be less disgusting. I forgot that David's father wouldn't be Marcus' father's brother because then that'd make David Marcus' age rather than Matthew's. So, David is now the grandson of the David Michael from **_**Rose Petals**_

**If this just confused you, please ignore it and continue on your reading.**

_**Responses:**_

_**InChrist-Billios**_**: Ah yes. As much as I tried to stay away from an over-used fanfiction, it seemed to fit the story well. I wrote this story to amuse myself mostly. But I wanted other to enjoy the irony of the story as well. Lorelei's probably the most detestable character I've ever devised. She's everything I, as a fellow female, despise.**

_**FaylinnNorse**_**: Ah haha. Yes, only a year. I did that for a reason. After all, if your son was missing for more than a straight year and you had a second son, wouldn't you make him the heir? Besides, a year will be long enough, I think.**

_**Thai Libre**_**: Is **_**Lady and the Lion**_** like BatB? It sounds like it. But, no. I've fell for the most overused fairy tale (besides, maybe, Cinderella) and decided to make it my own. If you don't get who's the evil by the end, I'll tell you.**

**Enjoy, and please review!**

_Chapter 5: The Lion_

_-Matthew-_

I prowled, belly close to the ground, allowing my feline instincts to take over. The Lion's ears focused the sound and he heard the scratching of a small animal. He licked hid lips and continued to stalk the animal.

The grass twitched. The Lion roared and jumped, catching the small animal by its foot. Following a hidden feeling in his gut, he bent down and snapped the rabbit's neck. He tasted the blood on his tongue. The dulling human side of the mixed beast was disgusted, but the Lion had taken over. He picked up the rabbit in his muzzle and trotted back to his palace, passing through a dark tunnel.

The Lion set the rabbit down and sniffed it. The dead animal smelled delicious. He tasted saliva on his tongue and resisted the urge no longer. Inside, something fought to keep himself from eating the rabbit raw, but the Lion ignored it. He was hungry and a rabbit fresh from the hunt was too good to defy.

The Lion feasted on the rabbit, but it was too small to sate the hunter's hunger. He slunk to the ground and went back through the tunnel, out into the forest to hunt more.

_-Hannah-_

It was two weeks since my brother's odd disappearance and Lorelei's abandonment of David. Shortly thereafter, my older brother Isaac arrived at the palace to join us in our search.

This meant, of course, that Lorelei now met Isaac. Although I had already sent a letter warning my brother of the lady's treachery (I included David's heartbreak) he still was enchanted by her, as all men – save Matthew – were or have been.

David seemed less than whole now. He stared off into the distance, his eyes slightly glazed. I saw him early one morning. I quickly tied a front-tie corset on, and put on a day dress that buttoned down the front. I pulled on a light cloak and rushed to the hill on which he stood. His eyes were trained on the rising sun.

He heard my approach. "It's such an odd thought," He said quietly. "To think that despite what happens, the sun will always rise. The darkness will always end."

"It will." I said equally soft.

He finally turned to me, and the look in his eyes caught my breath. "Perhaps the sun has one brown eye and one green eye."

"I…" I couldn't speak. My voice seemed broken. He caught my hand, where he touched it tingled. His blue eyes, which only yesterday had been unfocused, trained themselves on me and made me shiver. "We…"

He tore his eyes away and looked back to the sunset, neatly dropping my hand. "You once told me, Hannah, that not all women are like _her_." David refused to speak Lorelei's name. "Yet, here you are, coming out here to join me, refusing even friendship."

"I–" I started; I breathed deeply and spoke. "I wasn't refusing, David. I was stunned, that's all. Friends?" I held out a hand.

He turned back to me, and the sun shone on his hardened features. "Friends," He took my hand and we shook.

My hand was on fire.

_-Matthew-_

I growled furiously and paced. Already, I was losing humanity. I'd been living on raw meat for something like two weeks. When I hunted, something unnatural took over and I lost control. I liked it though, because it fed me, and then I could survive…

… until my death. I sighed and continued to figure a way to get a maiden here in the forest, and then when that happened, I could make her love me.

_Why always love?_ I pondered silently. _Why not friendship?_

My ears perked up. I heard the rustling of animals.

The Lion prowled silently toward his prey. It would not see tomorrow.

_-Hannah-_

I sighed against the library chair. Something had changed inside David, and I was sure I liked it. I heard the door open and voices speak in hushed whispers. I perked up my ears and listened intently.

_"Isaac, you're such a tease!"_ I heard the voice of Lorelei speak smoothly. I growled and went between bookcases to spy on them. I knew it was unladylike, but curiosity is often stronger than training.

_"Me?"_ I heard my brother murmur. _"I'm the tease? My dearest, you're the flirt."_

_"Oh Isaac,"_ Lorelei smiled. I saw him place an arm around her waist. Fury built up inside me. How dare she use my brother? She pouted. _"Do you have any idea where His Highness might have gone?"_

_"Matthew?"_ Isaac asked, obviously surprised. _"Why do you want to know anything about him?"_ His other arm wrapped around her and he placed his chin on her bare shoulder.

_"Just worried,"_ Lorelei covered quickly. I blanched. She was using my brother to flirt with _Matthew_ of all people? _"That's all."_ She pressed herself against his chest. _"But I have you."_ Isaac gently turned his head and kissed her pale neck. I nearly threw up my lunch.

_"Yes,"_ He murmured gently, _"You do."_

I went over to my book, picked up my book and strode back over to them, this time in plain sight. "Well, if you two are quiet done, I believe libraries are for reading, not for lovers' whispers." I strode out, happily seeing Lorelei's face turn a delicate shade of pink, but, of course, on her, it made her even more beautiful.

I sighed and reached my door. As with David, she would soon abandon him, and I would have to pick up the pieces.

I turned when I felt a hand on my shoulder. David's blue eyes met mine. He leaned in gently and kissed my lips.

"I can't do friendship," He murmured. I was sure I was red. "I'm going to the forest to look for Matt." He turned away.

I caught his hand. "Wait," I said quietly. He turned back to me, his eyes pained. "Promise me you'll stay safe." I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed his lips. I smiled and entered my room, happiness abounding.

_-David-_

Of course when I saw her in the hall, I had not expected I would kiss her. I wanted to tell her I was leaving, so she didn't worry. But she looked so beautiful, that I had to. I didn't expect her to kiss me back, of all things.

I knew it was her first.

My stomach dropped to the floor as I laid my eyes upon the Royal Forest for the first without Lorelei's charm on me in a long time. I sighed. It seemed like a layer of blackness lay over the forest, darkening the forest's normally appealing look. I tacked up my horse, mounted and galloped toward it. I looked back and saw Hannah in the window, looking at me.

I pressed onward until I reached the edge, Matthew's horse was gone – the guards had spotted it the first day he was gone and picked it up – but the entryway to the forest was still open, and I easily followed his path, until it became a game trail.

It was small and twisted constantly, forcing me to stop and catch a breath. By the time I had reached a large clearing, it was almost dark, and there was a dark spot on hill where a cave entrance stood. I braced myself and started walking that way. Already I had felt the darkness of the forest, but I remembered Hannah's face and it didn't seem so bad.

The darkness of the cave – now I believed it to be a tunnel – pressed onward, but as I had before, I conjured Hannah's face and the darkness abated, leaving only the curious onward march of my attempts to rest. Vaguely, I heard the rolling of thunder, but the shelter of the cave and the density of the trees allowed me to stay dry.

Eventually, I found myself in a serene place; the sky was blue and on a hill stood a great ruined palace. As was the rest of the forest, it seemed to have an aura of unhappiness about it. A growl forced me to turn around.

There stood a great golden lion, his muzzle covered in blood and the corpse of a half-eaten animal at his feet.


	6. Into the Darkness

**Nixiesocean: I know I haven't updated in **_**forever**_**! I'm so sorry, first, school started (groan), second, I've hit a major writer's block, third, my teachers are conspiring against me and giving me too much homework, four, I'm having a major writer's block.**

**So, here's my **_**Responses:**_

_**FaylinnNorse**_**: You'll have to keep me in check, I'm not as good at arrogant, scheming villains(esses). I think of Hannah as a kind-of bounce-back. Yeah, it is sudden, but I think that they're a cute couple, with David seeing her as a sun during his depression.**

_**Thai Libre:**_** Lorelei is quite obviously an antagonist. If she would just let fate take its course and love the lion…! But I'm not saying anything. Shhh.**

**I hope you all appreciate the update, and tell me so via review!**

_Chapter 6: Into the Darkness_

_-David-_

Slowly I backed away, palms outstretched. I was unsettled by the raw emotions flickering in his eyes. I held my breath, looked away and prayed the lion wouldn't pounce. I met the lion's eyes once more; something was fighting in his eyes. I stopped. The lion's mouth opened.

_Oh God,_ I told myself. _Don't let it kill me. Don't let it kill me._

"Why are you here?" I heard a deep voice rumble. I looked behind myself, around, looking for the culprit. I looked back at the lion: it dawned on me. It was the _beast_ that was speaking. "_Why_?" I didn't respond. "_ANSWER ME!_" He boomed; it seemed to resound around the forest.

"I – uh – I'm – I am in search of my friend." I stuttered, awed by the lion. I had never seen such a great creature except in tapestries and my mother's stories. I regained my senses and spoke clearly. "I am searching for my friend."

The blue pupils of the lion suddenly grew. "Leave." He said quietly and forcefully.

A voice echoed in my head. _'Just a flower, the first one your hand brushes'_ I couldn't explain it, I didn't love Lorelei, why would her words change me so? I looked across the field, completely succumbed to the old charm. I saw a rose bush.

"I need a rose," I said suddenly. The beast growled once more.

"You cannot take what is mine." His eyes became furious. "What do _you_ have to trade?"

"I have nothing," I bowed my head shamefully, unintentionally exposing the back of my neck to this ever-changing beast. The last of Lorelei's charm forced me to want that flower.

"Then you will _get_ nothing," He pronounced. "Unless…" He trailed off ominously.

"Unless what?" I was overly eager to get that rose. I needed it so the insistence in my head would abate.

"Send a maiden." The lion murmured. "Your finest."

"I cannot bargain a flower for a woman!"

The lion struggled. "I will keep her for one year, then I will release her. She will be free to return to your world."

I laughed. _The finest maiden,_ I struggled to keep the emotions hidden. _How ironic this would be!_ "Deal."

Lorelei would not like the deal.

I would give the rose to Hannah.

_-Matthew-_

I looked at David. I willed myself to say it was I, Matthew, but the old witch's curse kept me silent. I growled and spoke.

"I will expect the maiden within the hour." I needed this chance. I wanted a chance at life.

"The _hour_?" David asked, surprised. "But–"

The Lion growled. I shook my head and batted away the beast inside me. "_The hour_." David nodded in agreement. "I shall show you to the tree line. There, I will await the maid. Pick your rose and be on your way."

As I led David through the tunnel and the trees, the darkness – which I was immune to, though it annoyed me slightly – didn't seem to bother my friend and cousin. I bowed as he left my domain.

"One hour." I uttered. He nodded and clutched his rose. _Or the wrath of the Lion's curse be upon the maiden who betrays the pact!_ The Lion's voice boomed in my head, hurting me faintly. I shuddered, sat, and awaited my maiden.

_-Hannah-_

David's form came over the hill, he was alone, but he clutched something. I smiled and ran out to him. His eyes were somewhat haunted. I saw the rose was laden with petals. I stopped the horse and he dismounted.

As his eyes sought mine, he smiled and handed the rose to me. "To my lady," I took it and immediately two petals fluttered to the ground. Another looked like it was ready to fall.

"Did you find him?" I asked, ignoring the odd rose. Obviously the trip had knocked a few petals loose.

"No," He whispered, taking the horse's reins away from me. " I've doomed a maiden," I squeaked. He turned and smiled, "Not you, my love. The Lion asked for _the finest_." I narrowed my eyes, although I knew I was certainly not the most beautiful. "That's not how I meant to say it."

I held up my open hand. "I understand. I know Lorelei's beauty far surpasses my own."

"How did–"

" _'_The_ finest'_! Who else? Sarah?" He never mentioned about this mysterious lion – and how he bargained with it – but I assumed it was similar to the case about my father.

He hung his head. " 'Tis Lorelei. She must be gone within the hour."

I laughed. Lorelei would not be happy with this arrangement.

_-David-_

"I refuse." Lorelei stated flatly. We sat outside, speaking quietly in the courtyard. "I will not go… to this – this uncivilized _beast_."

I narrowed my eyes. "You have no choice," My voice was as cold as ice.

"Why must _I_ go? Certainly your cousin – Sarah – can go in my stead. She is pretty enough for a beast."

I grew angered. "Because it was your cursed request that forced my to bargain for that rose!"

The devious woman sighed. "I thought you did not care for me anymore." She whispered. I rose and kept a suitable distance from her.

"I do not claim to have been in full control of my senses during the bargain, _but_ I do know that you must leave soon." As if to give my statement as sense of finality, the clock tower rang, its bells and chimes echoing over the palace. "You have a quarter of an hour left before the lion's patience wears out." I bowed tersely and left her. Over my shoulder I muttered, "And I am quite sure men will clamor for your attentions if you are successful.

_Successful?_ I wondered as I entered the inner palace. _Is she on a quest?_

_-Matthew-_

My ears perked up as I heard the approach of someone. I tried to suppress the urge to become the Lion at the scent of a meal. But willingly accepting the Lion for two weeks had softened my resolve.

The Lion's tail twitched as his meal approached unknowingly. Another two-leg was on his meal, the Lion pounced, killing the meal in one shot, the blood of the stupid feast running over his teeth.

The two-leg screamed. The Lion roared, dropping the meat, and bent back down to pick up the meal. The two-leg stood, its eyes on the Lion, not speaking a word, but fear rolled off it. He breathed in the scent. Slowly, the Lion retreated, angrily, but the odd feeling inside him had won control.

I breathed deeply, happily retaking the body. I was surprised to see David's maiden was none other than Lady Lorelei of Southern Crossroads.

_Why her?_ I moaned inside, _why her? Of all people! She can't love anything except her reflection!_ Putting on a chivalrous attitude, I said, "Your mount will be unable to travel in the forest."

"So you are smart too?" She retorted acidly, "Of _course_ my horse cannot travel! She's _dead_!" I growled unintentionally. She quieted. "I am to stay one year, correct?"

I nodded, "If I do not release you before then."

"Which will not happen," She muttered under her breath, obviously unaware to my heightened senses. I started walking into the forest. She instinctively began following, then stopped on the edge of the tree line. "Do you expect me to _walk_?"

I laughed, "Yes." I continued walking, slowly disappearing into the disconcerting darkness.

_-Lorelei-_

I stared at the place where the talking beast had disappeared. First, I was _talking_ and second, the dumb animal expected me – a lady! – to _walk_ like a common fool in this black forest! I sniffed. The air was foul. The beast began to fade away. I stood rigid.

"I _am not_ walking." I called into the black. Only laughter greeted me. "And I _am not_ scared!" Even though I stood on the light side of the forest, I felt the darkness pressing onto me. I breathed in deeply, steadying my heartbeat. The air tasted worse than it smelled.

I felt cold and began shivering.

_Roar!_

I jumped two feet in the air. Slowly the lion came back into view, obviously pleased. "Not scared?" He laughed. "Come with me, _Princess_ Lorelei." I rolled my eyes and followed, if only to know where precisely this idiot was leading me.

_Your death_, a dark voice inside me said.


End file.
